


A Spark (For the Fourth of July)

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, javi has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: Gently, you rested your hand on his thigh, pulling him from his trance. “Breathe, babe,” you muttered and squeezed his thigh. “Hey, look at me.”You slid your hands up his chest until they rested on his face. Slowly, you turned his head so that he looked at you. You kissed his face, feeling him tremble slightly when a particularly loud firework went off.“It’s okay, I’m here with you. We’re safe,” you whispered softly.Javi sighed as you kissed the corner of his mouth. He melted against your soft touch before he pulled you in for a proper kiss. As soon as your lips met, he relaxed and grabbed the back of your neck to keep you close as he kissed you roughly. You knew he resorted to intimacy whenever he was upset, so you let him control the kiss however he wanted.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 43





	A Spark (For the Fourth of July)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore a little bit of what Javi might experience when he comes back to America, and I wanted to show a more vulnerable side of him. Hope you like it!

Javi frowned for the fifth time that evening as you walked out into the crowded field. You had begged him to watch the fireworks with you, but he wasn’t as excited as you were. Even though it was his first Independence Day back in America since his time in Colombia, he didn’t really care about having a big celebration. He would have rather spent the night alone with you, but you gave him your signature pouty face, and there was no way he could say no to you.

“Over here, Javi! This looks like a good spot,” you pointed to an empty space before you laid the blankets and pillows on the ground.

Javier stayed close to your side, huffing softly as he glanced around at the people surrounding you. He had been back in America for a while now, but he was still on edge for some reason. Sometimes he’d look so distant, as if he was reliving something from before– something he experienced in Colombia. He had that look on his face now, and you quickly recognized it.

You squeezed his hand gently, making him look at you instead of glaring suspiciously at the families sitting on the grass. “Come back to me, baby,” you whispered and smiled at him reassuringly.

He snapped out of it, his dark eyes returning to your face as he squeezed your hand in return. Satisfied with his little gesture, you pulled him down to sit beside you on the blanket. Javi breathed deeply, and you could feel his gaze on you as you looked up at the night sky. He wrapped his arm around your waist tightly, as if to protect you from an invisible threat.

You leaned into his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body radiate through your thin summer dress. “Thank you for bringing me here, Javi,” you whispered, turning your head so that you could kiss his cheek.

He smiled and planted a kiss on your hair as you snuggled into his side. As much as he tried acting grumpy about being here, you knew he was happy that you were having a good time. You could always see through his tough guy act; his body language would always give him away.

Within a few seconds, the first firework shot into the sky, and you watched in awe as it exploded with a loud boom. You were caught up in the beauty of the first few fireworks, but by the time the sixth one exploded, you noticed how tense Javier had become beside you. His grip on your waist was almost painful, and you turned to see him clenching his jaw harshly.

His breathing was heavier than normal, and you could feel how fast his heart was beating as you leaned into his chest. Javi kept a lot to himself, even though you urged him to tell you about what happened during his hunt for Escobar. He was stubborn as hell, and carried all the weight on his shoulders. Now it looked like the weight was crushing him, and you knew you needed to get him to a safe place.

Gently, you rested your hand on his thigh, pulling him from his trance. “Breathe, babe,” you muttered and squeezed his thigh. “Hey, look at me.”

You slid your hands up his chest until they rested on his face. Slowly, you turned his head so that he looked at you. You kissed his face, feeling him tremble slightly when a particularly loud firework went off.

“It’s okay, I’m here with you. We’re safe,” you whispered softly.

Javi sighed as you kissed the corner of his mouth. He melted against your soft touch before he pulled you in for a proper kiss. As soon as your lips met, he relaxed and grabbed the back of your neck to keep you close as he kissed you roughly. You knew he resorted to intimacy whenever he was upset, so you let him control the kiss however he wanted.

He pulled your hair gently, forcing you to open your mouth so that he could slide his tongue inside. Not caring who could see, you brushed your hand over his crotch briefly as he deepened the kiss. Javier groaned into your mouth, no longer bothered by the loud explosions in the sky. Your heart raced from how electric his touch felt in the stifling heat. The air became smoky as the fireworks continued, so you pulled away from him to catch your breath.

“Let’s get out of here,” you suggested. “We can celebrate in a different way…” You bit your bottom lip and smiled at him sweetly.

You knew Javier too well, and the look on his face said he needed you badly– not just sexually, but intimately. He may not have said it, but you knew he needed some release and you were happy to provide it. He nodded and pulled you up from your spot on the blanket. Javi threw a thankful look in your direction while you rolled up the blanket and picked up the pillows. As you navigated through the crowd of people looking up at the sky, he held your hand tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as you walked towards your car. “I know you wanted to see the fireworks.”

The parking lot was empty since everyone was out on the field watching the show, and the explosions weren’t as loud from this far away. Javier seemed to relax now that you weren’t surrounded by so many people.

“It’s okay,” you responded with a smile. “We can cause sparks to fly in our bedroom when we get home.” You winked at Javi, giggling while nudging his shoulder playfully.

He chuckled softly, and looked up at the car as the two of you approached it. You were about to throw the blankets in the back seat before he put his hand on your shoulder to stop you.

You looked at him in confusion before he asked, “Do we really have to wait until we get home?”

You raised a brow, not expecting him to want to stay any longer. Javier brushed his thumb across your jaw, his eyes flickering to your mouth.

“I need you now,” he whispered so softly that you barely heard him over the fireworks. “And maybe,” he leaned closer to whisper in your ear, “you can still watch the show from here…”

Your breath hitched as Javi lowered his mouth to your neck before sucking on the sensitive skin. A soft moan escaped your lips from how gently he touched you. His hands ran up and down your sides before you felt him slowly groping your breasts through your dress.

“Wait, not out here though,” you groaned. “There’s enough room in the backseat.”

Javi nodded in the crook of your neck and let go of your skin with a soft ‘pop’. “Hm, good thing we have blankets and pillows already,” he said with a smirk.

He gestured for you to enter the car first, so you opened the back door with shaky hands and climbed inside. As you laid out the blanket and pillows, you realized this was the perfect time to mess around because everyone was too busy watching the fireworks to notice anything suspicious happening in the parking lot.

Javier entered the car once you finished laying out the blankets. He closed the door behind him and looked relieved that the car muffled how loud the fireworks were. You smiled at him and scooted closer so that you could kiss him. He groaned softly before slowly lowering you to lay down on the seat without breaking the kiss. Javi pecked your lips and muttered a barely audible ‘thank you’ against them. You grinned against his lips, letting him know that you were grateful for how vulnerable he was with you.

He broke the kiss and let his hands wander all over your body. Both of your chests were heaving from how heated the kiss was, and your breasts were spilling out of your low-cut dress just enough for Javi to notice them. He held himself up with one hand while the other slid down your neck before stopping at the swell of your breasts. His hand felt perfect on your heated skin, and you let out a whimper from how well he massaged your tits.

The material of your dress was stretchy enough for him to pull it down to gain access to one nipple. Javier groaned at the sight before he lowered himself so that he could suck on the hardening bud. You let out a whine as his teeth grazed against your nipple, and you carded your hands through his hair, desperate for more. He pulled away, letting saliva drip onto the sore bud before he brushed his thumb against it, making you jolt from the feeling. He grinned smugly and licked his lips, his eyes boring into yours as he touched you.

“The fireworks aren’t so interesting now, are they?” Javi asked cockily.

He already knew the answer and didn’t wait for you to respond before his hands moved down your body to hike your dress up. As if proving his point, a loud boom echoed in the sky and you remembered how risky it was for both of you to be doing this so publicly. You shuddered when Javi pushed your panties to the side and you felt the rough pad of his thumb rub against your clit.

“Fuck, please,” you moaned as he increased the pressure on your clit. “I need you, Javi.”

You were practically aching with need, but Javier wasn’t done teasing you yet. His fingers slid down your pussy and he collected some of your arousal before spreading it around your entrance and up to your clit.

“God, you’re so wet for me already,” Javi murmured as he stared down at you. “Such a good girl…”

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, his eyes meeting yours as he tasted you shamelessly. You groaned at how hot he looked and you felt yourself get wetter from the sight. Javi pulled his fingers from his mouth with a smirk and worked on pulling his pants down. Both of you were too impatient for any more foreplay and you didn’t have much time before the fireworks ended, so Javi pumped himself in front of you twice before finally sliding inside your pussy.

He groaned once he was fully inside you, his body shaking slightly as he paused to let you get used to his length. Loud booms continued outside the car, and you noticed the way he let out a shaky breath at the sound. You pulled him closer to your body and kissed his cheek, reminding him that he was safe with you. He sighed from your touch, smiling gratefully at you.

You wrapped your legs around him and rocked into him, letting him know you needed him to move now. Javi brought his head down to rest in the crook of your neck as he pulled out before thrusting back inside you. The sound of the fireworks reverberated in your chest, and you wrapped your arms around him to comfort him as he rocked against you.

His pace was slow and sensual, feeling every inch of your body as his cock dragged in and out of your pussy. The windows started to fog, and you were sure the car was rocking slightly from your movements. You could feel Javi’s ragged breath on your neck as you looked over his shoulder and watched the colors of the fireworks light up the car. Each time the sky lit up, you became more aware of how easily someone could catch the two of you in the act, but it only made your arousal seep further out of your cunt as you clenched around him.

Javi felt the way you tightened around his length, and he grunted in response before pushing himself deeper inside you. With one hand, he held onto the door behind your head for leverage so that he could fuck you harder. You moaned his name and gripped his hair tightly as he picked up the pace. His groans filled the car and he bit down on your neck, causing you to gasp in pleasure and pain.

Pulling his head away from your neck, Javi noticed the way you were staring out the window behind him with wide eyes.

“Enjoying the show, hm?” He asked you with a small smirk on his lips, but he recognized the way you tensed around him in fear of getting caught.

He ran his hand up your body soothingly and kissed your cheek in a similar way you did earlier to calm him down.

“Relax, princess,” he whispered. “They’re all too busy being patriotic. They’re not gonna see us.”

You swallowed thickly and returned your eyes to his before another loud boom echoed in the sky. Javier groaned and thrust deep inside you, making you whine from how amazing it felt. You could feel your orgasm building already, and you looked into his eyes, silently begging him not to stop.

“Fuck, that’s it baby, keep your eyes on me,” he moaned and gently wrapped his hand around your neck to keep your gaze on him. “I know I said you could watch the show, but…” he chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss you. He moaned against your lips, his movements were sloppier now. “I want you to look at me when you cum,” he muttered in between kisses. 

His hand tightened around your neck and you could feel your orgasm quickly approaching. Javi’s thrusts were erratic, and you could tell he was close from the way he was muttering filthy things in your ear.

“Are you close, princess? Hm, are you gonna cum for me?” He moaned your name desperately, his hand still gripping your neck just the way you liked it.

You were barely able to give him any warning before you were falling over the edge and clenching tightly around his cock. You writhed beneath him, gasping as your orgasm washed over your body. Javi’s cock twitched inside you and he let go of your neck so that you could breathe.

He groaned your name before stuttering, “I’m gonna cum… where do you want it, baby?”

Your voice was raspy as you begged, “Cum inside me, Javi. Please, I want to feel you…”

Your legs tightened around his waist, trapping him in place instinctively. You knew he always loved hearing you beg for his cum. Without another word, he groaned loudly and held you close as he came inside your cunt. You moaned from the feeling of his hot load coating your walls. Javier shuddered as he came down from his high before peppering your face in loving kisses. Slowly, he pulled out of you, the feeling causing both of you to groan. You could feel his seed leak out of your cunt, and you were sure he saw it drip down your thighs judging by the smirk on his face.

With a self-satisfied grin, he readjusted your panties so that it covered your dripping pussy. You tried not to get all riled up again from the thought of walking around with his cum still deep inside you. He let out a soft chuckle, noticing the way your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Javi helped you sit up before he brushed your hair out of your face and kissed you.

“Fuck,” he muttered after breaking the kiss, “if that’s how we’re gonna celebrate the 4th of July from now on, you’re gonna turn me into the most patriotic man in the country.” He laughed and pressed another kiss on your cheek. “Come on, it sounds like the fireworks are over now. If we make it back home by midnight, we’ll still have time to celebrate again.”


End file.
